<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish List by LovelyUgly, pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460274">Wish List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyUgly/pseuds/LovelyUgly'>LovelyUgly</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyUgly/pseuds/LovelyUgly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a girl's night out, Nami discloses a private fantasy to Robin and is overheard by strangers who take it upon themselves to make her wish come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Nami/Vinsmoke Niiji, Nami/Vinsmoke Yonji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Pretty dubcon heavy, consent more or less becomes clearer as things progress</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I'm posting this on 3 hours of sleep and in the car on my way to New Jersey so pardon any typos that I'll inevitably come back and fix later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thanks for inviting me out with you, Robin.” It wasn’t a super loud bar, even for its foosball and air hockey tables scattered around, and that was a relief - usually, both Nami and Robin were surrounded by more noise than they could deal with on a regular basis, courtesy of their other friends. The lights were turned low and the music was pleasant, and there seemed to be a decent turnout. Best of all, there was no reek of cigarette smoke like Nami had experienced in other bars. “It’s good to have a girls’ night out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin smiled, grabbing a seat front and center at the bar, crossing one leg over the other as she sat down. Nami could see a peek of the lace topping her stockings as she did, slipping out briefly from under her black skirt, and couldn’t help but admire Robin’s style. Always so sophisticated and sexy at the same time, wearing a long-sleeved black dress with a modest v-neck. Nami had opted for something more eye-catching: a tight white dress, sleeveless and stopping far short of her knees. She had seen more than a few people gawk at her when they’d walked in, and she’d loved the looks. Still feeling pleased with herself, Nami popped up onto the stool right beside Robin and wasted no time in flagging down their bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation flowed normally, naturally, the way it did when they were anywhere else. Robin sipped at one glass of wine for ages, while Nami polished off two mixed drinks in the same amount of time. The pleasantly fruity tastes masked the alcohol well enough, but Nami didn’t like that she wasn’t nearly as buzzed as she was hoping for. Right as she raised her hand to flag down the bartender again, Robin hit her with a question she hadn’t anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always struck me as the kinky type.” The way Robin said it so casually, Nami was sure she had to have misheard. Brushing a hair through her dark hair, she took another sip of her wine. “Do you have a wish list?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Nami tilted her head at Robin, confused. The music was a little louder, but not loud enough for her to have misheard Robin in such a way. Nami wondered if she was a little drunker than she had originally thought.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wish list,” Robin repeated, in the same casual voice. She set her glass back down on the bar, and she flashed Nami another smile. “You know what a bucket list is, right? Well, for sexual things you want to try - not just life experiences in general - Franky and I refer to it as a ‘wish list.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami could feel herself blushing even as Robin explained it. She and Robin talked about all sorts of things, but this was a first - particularly out in public, as they were. What if someone overheard them? Nami glanced around, playing it cool, making sure there was nobody in earshot. There was a slightly older looking couple near them at the bar, the guy with long messy white hair and the woman with a sharp black bob - both far too absorbed in each other to be paying attention to anyone or anything else. There was a smaller group of women chattering loudly and sharing a drink from a large hurricane glass, and Nami could see three guys playing at one of the air hockey tables not far by. It looked like two were aggressively competing, with the third one quietly watched from the sidelines. The coast was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I have a few things, but it’s all pretty minor.” Nami’s face blushed hotter still with the weight of her lie. She quickly tried to busy herself with her drink, only to find she had finished it already. Beside her, Robin laughed - not unkindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re worried I’ll judge you - trust me, I won’t.” Robin took another sip of her glass, looking up at the bottles lit up with neon lights behind the bar. Nami stared in the same direction as her, feigning interest in the labels and not the myriad places her brain was exploring. “I know you’re well aware of what I get up to with Franky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh…” Nami hesitated, drumming her fingers on the bar beside her glass. It was Robin, there was no harm in telling her. Turning sideways, she leaned against the bar and looked away from Robin. She didn’t exactly want to see Robin’s face once she gave her answer. “I guess I...wouldn’t mind getting gangbanged. At some point. I just haven’t found the right guys...not that I’m looking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over at the air hockey table from before, for one heart-stopping moment, Nami could’ve sworn the guy watching the other two play - tall, with bright red hair - looked right in her direction when she said ‘gangbang’ - only to turn back to his friends with a bored look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her relief, Robin sounded pleasantly surprised rather than shocked. “A gangbang? Well now, Nami, aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>adventurous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a fantasy thing. I doubt it’ll ever happen.” Nami turned back around, feeling less embarrassed the more she talked about it. Putting an elbow on the bar, she rested her head in her hands, fingers twirling in her long orange hair. “It needs to be like...the right guys, you know? Speaking theoretically, I mean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin chuckled again, sipping at her drink. “Oh, of course.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami had spent a long time thinking about it, incidentally. Picking up her empty glass with her free hand, she swirled the remaining dregs of her drink around at the bottom. “I wouldn’t want just like, I dunno, guys who are going to fumble around and not know what they’re doing. That feels like it would be a waste of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want guys who know what they’re doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t afraid to like...get rough with me.” Nami dropped her voice down to nearly a whisper, once again looking around the bar. The couple from before was kissing, with the black-haired woman bending the man almost completely backwards over the bar, and the group of girls had moved onto an even larger shared drink, their voices louder and more shrill than before. Another large group had come into the bar, blocking the air hockey table from view. “There are times when I want it gentle and soft and if I’m going through the trouble of getting gangbanged, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of those times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out another laugh, Robin raised her glass. “I’m in full agreement with you on that.” After taking another sip, Robin set her glass back down and got to her feet. “I need to run to the bathroom, but I’ll be back.” She gave Nami a wink. “Don’t cause any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami laughed herself, feeling both slightly relieved for a (temporary) end to their conversation and embarrassed over having admitted what she had. She could’ve come up with far tamer kinks on her list and shared them with Robin - having sex in a public place, being tied up, that sort of thing. A gangbang was a little...extreme. The truth, yes, but an extreme one. Sighing, Nami set her head down on the bar, resting on her folded arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, miss.” When Nami glanced up, the bartender was back, setting down three brightly-colored shots in front of her. There was a red one, a blue one, and a green one, neatly in a row. “Red snapper, blue kamikaze, and a green gummy bear. Courtesy of other bar patrons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Nami excitedly picked up the green shot glass, plucking the tiny green gummy bear off the rim and tossing it in her mouth. She didn’t always get free drinks when she went out, but - no, that was a lie. Nami </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> ended up with free drinks. The shot itself followed the gummy shortly afterwards, tasting deliciously like melon and lime. Nami took a moment to savor it and its boozy kick before downing the red snapper and blue kamikaze as well.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the bar, muffled by the music and happy conversations, Nami thought she heard a frustrated exclamation, followed by loud laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, with Robin still in the bathroom, the bartender came back with another three shots - the same ones as before. Nami drank them down quickly - red, blue, and green this time - and felt the room starting to wobble around her shortly thereafter. It was beginning to feel oppressively hot in the bar as well, as more and more groups made their way through the doors, and Nami found herself holding onto the bar with one hand and fanning herself with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the hell was Robin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping a few sweaty orange strands off her forehead, Nami got to her feet, grabbing the bar for support as she did. She was grateful she’d made the decision to wear low heels with her dress - any higher and she would’ve toppled right to the floor. “Excuse me,” Nami caught the bartender as he rushed past, armful of beers against his chest. “If you see my friend, could you tell her I stepped outside for some fresh air? The woman with the black hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stumbling slowly, Nami wobbled out of the bar, feeling very unsteady even with her low heels - tilting so hard at points that she grasped onto other bar patrons to help regain her balance. If anyone noticed, or thought something was amiss, they said nothing. She hurried for the doors, trying not to call too much attention to herself - she just needed to get some air, collect her bearings, and then get back inside to meet Robin.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the bar was not so packed that she couldn’t make it right to the doors, passing through and out into the fresh night air. The parking lot was packed with cars but devoid of people, and she could hear the buzzing of the lamp posts, clouded with moths and other nocturnal insects. Gulping down breath after breath of cool air, Nami clumsily made her way to the side of the bar, not wanting anyone to notice how drunk she was - there was a chance she wouldn’t be allowed back in, and that would be a poor end to her night with Robin. Around the corner, out of sight of the bouncers and the bright lights of the parking lot, she leaned against the crumbly brick of the exterior wall and stared up at the night sky, vision blurring when she tried to look at any stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those shots...were too much, too fast,” Nami mumbled to herself, closing her eyes as she finally felt the burning heat in her body beginning to drop somewhat. Careful to avoid rubbing her dress on the dirty wall, she slipped down to a squatting position, bracing herself with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami could hear quiet footsteps drawing closer, and she turned her head as she opened her eyes. “Robin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had a little too much to drink?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not Robin. A guy. Her tipsiness and the low light made it hard to see, and Nami squinted to make him out. Dark pants, dark shoes, plain t-shirt - slender guy, but she thought she could make out muscle under the shirt. It was hard to make out much more, save for a large tattoo on one bicep and his bright red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Air hockey guy,” Nami remembered, figuring out why he looked so familiar. “And no, I’m fine. It was just getting a little hot in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt slightly, extending a hand. Nami took it gratefully, and he pulled her up to her feet - a tad too roughly for her liking. Disoriented, she fell and slammed against the muscles she knew she’d seen under that shirt, as both of his arms hugged tightly around her like a vice. His body was warm, smelling of spice and smoke, but Nami was caught off-guard by easily-recognizable hardness in his pants, now pressed tightly against her. She jerked her head up and found herself looking into the deepest blue eyes she’d ever seen, coupled with a small smirk that triggered uncomfortable tension all through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever protest or demand she would’ve snapped at him died on her lips. She tried to pull back, to break free from his arms, and he gripped her tighter. The hardness between his legs was unmistakable, digging into her, and it started to send off all kinds of alarms in her head. If she was sober - or even just </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> less drunk - she could get out of this easily, and run back inside to find Robin. But here in the dark, barely able to stand up straight and held tight in this stranger’s arms, Nami knew her chances of getting away were getting slimmer by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard more footsteps, coming up from behind him. “Ichiji. What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, Nami felt relief - </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone to intervene!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She started to open her mouth to speak up, and the guy holding her - Ichiji, apparently - turned her around to face whoever was coming. Dizzied by the spinning motion, Nami wobbled in place as Ichiji let her go, only to fall into a second set of arms - and she felt similar hardness, jabbing in almost the exact same place as Ichiji had. Those arms locked around her, and she shook her long hair from her face to look up at this new party. To her shock, he was nearly identical to Ichiji, but with differently-styled </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span> hair. Their eyes were the same, and his mouth was pulled from ear to ear in a wide, menacing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is the girl?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nami. That’s what the black-haired chick called her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever relief she’d felt was gone in an instant. Confused and alarmed, Nami stood in place, vision beginning to blur as the shots she’d taken truly began to take effect. The new guy moved a hand down to her ass as the other one stroked her hair, squeezing tightly and grinding his cock against her. Nami could feel her face flushing again as her skin tingled everywhere he touched her. “Right. That other chick. We need to get her out of here before she comes back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get her out of here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nami wasn’t sure what they meant by that. Her brain was beginning to feel sluggish and even more confused than before - and the constant, rhythmic grinding of this stranger’s cock against her body was so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> distracting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Yonji to get the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and he went, but he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to drive.” Nami could feel a hand teasing at her dress where it hit the back of her thighs, inching the fabric higher and higher until she felt cold air against her exposed ass. “He was very insistent. You saw the order she took the shots in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The shots?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And who the hell was Yonji? Nami couldn’t follow a word of what they were saying, but she shuddered at the sensation as fingertips stroked over her ass, trailing down to one of her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull her dress back down, Niji.” Ichiji sounded irritated, and Nami felt another set of hands on her, sliding over her hips and pulling her dress back into place. Once she was covered again, Nami felt Ichiji pressing right up against her, reaching around to grab her tits as his cock ground against her ass. Niji continued grinding against her in the front, snickering under his breath. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them had been distracting enough, but two was setting off those alarm bells in her head again. She tried to speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...gotta go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Ichiji inclined his head against hers, nuzzling her and sending off a renewed round of tingling in her skin before nipping at her earlobe, avoiding the diamond studs she had picked special for her night out with Robin. “With </span>
  <em>
    <span>us.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami tried to shake her head as Niji brought his face to her neck and sucked. Despite the dulled panic she could feel just below the surface, a small whimper slipped out of her mouth from how good the combination of sensations felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not far away, she heard a car pull up, and a door slammed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you two?” A third guy, sounding irritated, joined their group. Nami could make him out somewhat, looking over Niji’s shoulder. He was taller than the other two - </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> taller - and more heavily muscled to boot. She had a feeling that he, too, would look much like Ichiji and Niji once she got a look at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brothers?</span>
  </em>
  <span> They had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji pulled his mouth from Nami’s neck, and she felt a string of saliva trickling over her skin. “We’re just warming her up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just warming her up,” Ichiji agreed, but Nami felt him backing off of her. When he pulled his cock away as well, she let out an involuntary whine. “We all saw how she took the shots. We know you get to go first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go first?” Nami asked, voice sounding more slurred than she’d anticipated. Niji released her as well, moving to her side and squatting slightly to slip her arm over his shoulder. Before she could catch up with what was happening, she was being moved in the direction of the car idling at the curb, just out of range of the bar’s bright lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just helping you cross some items off your wish list," Ichiji commented lightly as he opened the door to the backseat. "Get in back with her, Yonji. I'll drive. Let's get out of here."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- more dubcon<br/>- all my thanks to @DaftKP for getting this smutfest on the right track &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nami was helped into the backseat by Niji, who climbed in right behind her and slammed the door. The backseat of the car was roomy, upholstered in rich, dark leather. The other brother, Yonji, joined on the other side, pinning Nami between him and Niji. She could faintly make out the lights of the bar through the heavily-tinted windows before she heard Ichiji getting into the driver’s seat and quickly pulling away. The lights of the bar disappeared in an instant, replaced by the scant parking lot illumination, and then nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that short window of time, Niji had yanked her dress down, exposing her tits fully. The dress had been too tight to permit a bra, and Nami let out a gasp as Niji wasted no time in grabbing onto her tits, pinching her nipples firmly. The jolt triggered a full body twitch, with Yonji catching one of her legs as they jerked open. “Fuck, they’re even bigger than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I going?” Ichiji glanced back in the rearview mirror, and Nami watched him adjust it for a better look at her tits. Her dress was being teased up to her waist again, but she was too disoriented from the motion of the car to tell which brother was responsible. “I will not just drive around aimlessly while you two are going to town back there. I get her after Yonji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep</span>
  </em>
  <span> reminding me,” Niji growled. He pulled Nami sideways until she was leaning her head against his chest, both of his hands cupping her chest and rubbing his thumbs aggressively on her nipples. Somewhere beneath her, she could feel his cock jabbing against her once again. “I don’t care where we go but I’d prefer we get there </span>
  <em>
    <span>quickly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami could feel another hand sliding up one thigh. When it reached right up between her legs, feeling that she had gone without underwear as well, she felt fingers gently teasing and stroking at her lips. Whether it was the alcohol or the relentlessness of all the touching, Nami couldn’t say - but she was beginning to flush with heat once more, mouth sagging open as she tried to take deep breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand grabbed at her jaw, tilting her head back. Nami felt warm, wet breath against her face, could feel another mouth just inches from hers. Her mouth opened by itself, tongue slipping out in anticipation -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even fucking think about it, Niji.” The hand that had been toying with her pussy lips stopped suddenly, and Nami gave a brief jerk of her hips to feel the warm fingertips once more. Struggling slightly, she lifted her head and saw Yonji leaning between her legs, one hand on the inside of her thigh and another holding her bunched-up dress at her waist. As she had guessed earlier, he looked exactly like his brothers: same face, but with </span>
  <em>
    <span>green</span>
  </em>
  <span> hair. He was frowning at Niji. “I go first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something, don’t just fuck around poking at her with one hand -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span> are we taking her?” Ichiji demanded again. Nami could just barely make out his irritated expression in the mirror before being distracted by hands snaking around her hips, grabbing her ass and lifting her off the seat. Before she could think about asking another question, she felt lips against her most sensitive skin and a tongue sliding just outside her cunt opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Nami slurred out, feeling her blush creeping across her entire body and flushing her entire body with heat. The hands at her hips moved down to squeeze both asscheeks as both of her lips were licked and sucked at in turn. Her body jerked again when she felt the wet sweep of a tongue over her clit’s sensitive hood, but the firm hands on her ass kept her from moving. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji let out a loud, annoyed sigh. “Yonji’s busy so let’s you and I decide. My apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” The car slowed as Ichiji braked at a red light. Nami could see out the front windshield, but couldn’t make out where they were. “It’s probably a pigsty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji squeezed Nami’s nipples precipitously harder with his annoyance. “What about Father's?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you out of your -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s away. Reiju is staying in the main house while he’s gone, so we could use one of the guest houses for privacy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That works for me.” Nami could feel the car being turned around, and could hear other traffic around them - engines, the occasional siren, the odd honk of a horn. Nothing more distracting than Yonji’s head between her legs, eagerly feasting on her as he held her ass tight. Between her own wetness and his saliva, there was a steady trickle working its way into her ass crack, dripping onto the leather seats. Her hips had begun pumping, rocking back and forth against his face, and he lavished attention everywhere except her clit. Even drunk, Nami knew a tease when she felt it. Her breath was coming in gasps and whines, and she clumsily grasped at the seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji snickered and shifted sideways beneath her. He pulled almost completely out from behind her, leaving her half balanced on him, half leaning into the seat. “Oh, I’ve got something you can hold onto…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami groped for something to hold onto, barely hearing Niji, when he grabbed her arm and jerked it downwards. His hand went over hers, closing it around a sizable cock and quickly jerking her hand up and down. “You’re not so drunk that you can’t figure this out for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still whimpering from the undivided attention she was receiving from Yonji, Nami managed a half-nod before starting to jerk him off herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was fully hard, and Nami could feel precum beginning to drip out of the tip every time her closed hand slid over the head. She struggled to keep a steady rhythm as the car leaned with every turn, making her far more disoriented than it would have if she was sober. Compounding that was Yonji, still buried between her thighs, finally showering her clit with the attention she had been craving since he’d first started touching her. The combination of their wetness was practically a river, soaking her skin, and moan after moan filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you intend to draw this out?” Niji snapped, wrapping his hand around Nami’s and jerking it harder and faster. Nami’s head was tilted back against Niji, and she could see the plain irritation in his face as he glared over at his brother. “Just because you get to go first doesn’t mean you can take an eternity. The bitch is going to pass out eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a heavy exhale against her sensitive flesh, and Nami’s hips bucked as she felt Yonji lifting his head. “As long as need be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could just fuck her </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only an idiot tries to fuck a girl before she’s good and soaked.” Yonji sounded almost disappointed in his brother, and Nami slowly looked down at him to see him shaking his head. Even in the dark car, she could see his mouth was smeared with her juices. He smirked, and she felt two fingers pushing into her, curling against her walls. “It’s better if she cums at least once beforehand too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichiji’s eyes were reflected in the rearview mirror again, glaring at them. “Do not make a fucking mess on my seats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami’s moaning quickly turned into squealing as she twisted against Yonji’s face, moving more freely now that he only had one hand gripping her ass. His fingers moved with ease, gliding over every ridge and stopping short of completely filling her. After a bit like that, he let go of her ass completely, nudging his fingers into her drenched crack. Nami writhed harder, squeezing Niji’s cock tighter as she moved, barely aware of her hand being puppeted up and down on his cock as her eyes slid out of focus on the interior of the roof. Her hips were bucking and rocking like a well-oiled machine, and every time they came back down, she could feel fingertips circling just outside of her asshole. Every touch made her hips jerk more, and she came back down harder and harder every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God…” Nami was squeezing tightly around the fingers buried in her cunt, clenching her muscles snugly. The inside of the car had become so hot, even hotter than it had been inside the bar. It was hard to stay focused, to even stay mindful of what was happening beyond the fingers in her cunt, fingers at her ass, hand at her tits and the tongue on her clit. She’d never experienced anything close to such sensations before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips pumped upwards, grinding hard against Yonji’s face, before slamming back down. Nami took a sharp exhale as one finger came closer than before to slipping into her ass, and then let out a disappointed whimper when it fell short. His lips pulled away, breaking from the gentle sucking he’d been treating her clit to, and she felt him raise his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want something, try asking for it.” His voice was low, but sounded playful enough - all things considered, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finger my ass, please. I’m close” Nami almost didn’t recognize her sloppy, desperate panting as it came right out of her mouth. Niji was groaning, practically in her ear, and her hand was moving at a frantic pace on him. “So close...please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Borrowing this.” There was a hand on her shoulder, and then Nami was being twisted and bent sideways over Niji’s lap. His cock was forced into her mouth and down her throat, and Nami almost choked as he erupted shortly afterwards. She tried to pull back, coughing and gagging on the cum filling her throat, and he held her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no, no squirming away.” She heard Ichiji’s voice from the front.  “You heard what I said. No making a mess on the seats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami’s attention was promptly pulled in another direction completely as a finger pressed around the very perimeter of her asshole, slick with all the wetness that had dripped from her cunt, before slipping in. The combined feeling of Yonji’s fingers in her holes and his mouth on her clit was enough on its own, but with Niji’s cock stuffed in her mouth, it was completely and fully overwhelming. Her orgasm was sudden but not unexpected, and her body bucked wildly as multiple sets of hands prodded and clutched at her. She wrapped her legs around Yonji’s head, holding him tightly between her thighs, and the force of her flailing slammed her head back, off of Niji’s cock and against his chest once more. The heat in the car was damp and thick, but it felt like a tingling film over her skin as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her clit was throbbing harder than she’d ever felt as her pussy clamped down, and she could no longer see through the haze of pleasure in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nami finally calmed down, gasps and cries petering off as her pulse still roared in her ears, she realized that, while Yonji had pulled his head away as he sat up inside the car, he still had his fingers buried inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she wet enough yet?” Niji sounded tired, but seemed to be quickly recovering as he straightened up where he sat as well. Her ass slid forward on the damp seats when he moved, putting her almost fully on her back with Yonji still between her legs. She felt him pull out the fingers that had been in her pussy, and she could see sticky strands pulling from fingertip to fingertip, glinting in what little light managed to make it into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonji laughed, and withdrew the finger in her ass. One hand grabbed her at her knee, and she could hear him fiddling with a belt buckle. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than enough. This is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to have to wait a minute.” Ichiji interrupted, voice bored as if they were all casually chatting in the backseat. Nami turned her head and could see a blurred, fuzzy outline of a massive gate through the windshield. It was massive, both tall and wide, with some kind of number twisted out of the metal in the center. “Straighten everything out back there. We’re here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Wow I am so sorry this took so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In a flurry, Nami felt her dress being pulled back over her tits and hips as she was propped upright once more in the car. There was throbbing in her head and between her legs, and the back of her neck was plastered with sweat and errant strands of hair. Niji and Yonji quickly situated themselves on either side of her, each of them grabbing one arm and holding her firmly in place. Both of them watched Ichiji as the car crept closer to the gate, and Nami watched the heavily-tinted window roll down, with a small access box right on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the code?” Ichiji mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try 1130.” Niji hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some beeping in rapid succession, followed by a buzz. Nami did not hear the gate opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“0302,” Yonji suggested next, gripping Nami’s arm perhaps a bit harder than usual. Slowly, he moved her hand from where it rested on her thigh over to his lap. His pants were tented up impressively, and he moved her hand back and forth slowly over his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More beeping. Another buzz, followed by a noise like a phone ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Nami heard a female voice coming from the access box, likely from a speaker just out of sight. Whoever it was didn’t seem surprised to be bothered late at night, but they did sound terribly suspicious. “You three have your own places to go home to. Do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yonji and Niji are drunk and we’d rather stay here. It’s closer. We’ll use one of the guest houses; we won’t bother you.” Ichiji lied as easily as drawing breath, no faltering or hesitation in his voice. Niji snickered behind the hand he raised to his mouth. Yonji didn’t respond at all, beyond rubbing Nami’s hand harder over his lap. Through the fabric of his pants, she could feel something massive and hard that twitched with her every touch. “Just let us in, Reiju.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, and Nami could vaguely feel the tension in the brothers as the voice on the other end took their time in responding. Even Yonji stopped moving her hand for a moment, holding it against him as he looked over Ichiji’s shoulder out the window. She wondered, dazedly, if this was where the night would come to an end - Reiju, whoever she was, would not let them in and they’d have to leave, and go...where? Or she’d come outside, find her with them, and maybe -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The password is 0709. Don’t make a mess or I’ll tell father.” There was a click, and Nami could make out Ichiji quickly putting his arm out the window to punch in the password. Four beeps later, there was a ding - and the rumbling of the metal gates rolling open. Ichiji didn’t waste another second, flooring it the moment the gates had opened wide enough to accommodate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Yonji began moving Nami’s hand again, and she felt warm, still-sticky fingers brush against her as he undid his belt buckle. There was a brief rustling of fabric, and then Nami felt strong hands lifting her up and pulling her out of her seat. Between the acceleration of the car and her body being moved within it, she couldn’t hold her head upright, and as she slumped backwards, she felt her head lolling back onto a shoulder. There was a firm, muscled chest at her back as she was eased downwards, legs spreading open as her feet pressed into the seats. Her dress inched up again, fabric easily sliding over her hot, sweaty skin as her legs spread wider and wider. Soon it was bunched up over her hips once more, and Nami dazedly looked down to see her cunt spread wide open, juices shiny in the faint light as Ichiji pulled the car up in front of the guest house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What held her attention, though, was the large cock right beneath her, perfectly lined up with her opening. She wasn’t sure if her blurring vision was making it seem larger than it really was, but it certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> thick enough as the head easily glided right into her, stretching her lips over its considerable girth. A shudder rippled through her body, tingling over every inch of skin as strong hands grabbed onto her thighs, holding tight just behind her bent knees. Nami barely thought to catch her breath before the entire length pushed up inside her, forcing her head back and drawing an almost-animalistic cry from her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re getting on with it?” Nami was vaguely aware of Niji’s voice somewhere around her, as annoyed as ever. The car was no longer moving, and Nami felt cool air wash over her hot skin as car doors opened, barely audible over her moaning and the slapping of skin on skin. “Bring her inside, for fuck’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Yonji panted, his breath heavy and damp against the side of Nami’s face as he leaned his head forward to bite at her ear. She felt one hand releasing her leg, but found herself still eagerly bouncing along all the same. Each thrust triggered a deeply pleasurable ache deep inside her, and her legs being spread wide kept her skin tight and sensitive. “Go inside. I’ll bring her in after I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji made a noise as one of the car doors slammed. “Don’t cum inside her and ruin it for me and Ichiji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami opened her mouth to say something, and immediately felt herself beginning to go light-headed. Yonji leaned her back before she could slump forward, and quickly used the hand that had been holding one of her legs to seize her dress between her tits and yank it straight down. Her tits popped right out, nipples hard once more, and Nami moaned as he grabbed onto one tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” Nami managed to whimper, voice no less slurred than it had been when they had first put her into their car. Sweat dripped down the nape of her neck as she was relentlessly pounded, alternately filled to her breaking point and left empty and aching. She could feel her clit swelling and throbbing once more, and Yonji let go of her other leg to bring his fingers right where she needed them the most. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonji said nothing in response, bringing his mouth to the side of her neck and sucking hard as rough fingertips lightly grazed the sides of her clit just enough to make her whole body jerk and pull against him. Nami felt her pussy squeezing tight with every teasing touch of his hands, and it was making her eyes go in and out of focus. He knew full well what he was doing, and even as disoriented as she was, Nami could tell he was proud of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her second orgasm hit, it came out of nowhere and hit with all the force it could muster, drawing guttural sounds from her throat as her hips pulsed and bucked against his cock, forcing it deeper into her tightening depths. The added sensation of their bodies sliding together sent almost electrical jolts over the surface of her skin, rolling her eyes into the back of her head as she clenched her jaw tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Yonji’s hands grabbed onto her thighs again, struggling to hold onto the sweaty flesh as he maneuvered her off of him and back onto the seat. There was a slick sound as his cock pulled back out of her, and Nami squeezed her cunt muscles tight as he withdrew. She fell backwards onto the now empty backseat, world spinning around her with her tits and freshly fucked cunt fully on display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could think to sit up or collect herself in any way, there was a loud groan from Yonji, followed by a hot splattering all over her thighs and belly. It was hot, so hot on her sensitive skin, and each stream that landed on her made her hips jerk. There was a tickling sensation as it trickled away from where it landed, making its way down her legs and over her puffy cunt lips, and Nami closed her eyes as she basked in the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just got fucked by a stranger in the backseat of a car,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> her brain managed to piece together as her body stayed splayed out, mouth as wide open as her legs while she panted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I got fucked by a stranger and his brothers are waiting inside to take their turns.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonji almost seemed to read her mind as he chuckled, grabbing hold of her by one arm and pulling her upright. His other hand grabbed her dress, easing it over her hips and leaving it on the floor of the car. Nami sat, staring at him, clad in only her earrings and heels as Yonji opened the car door and stepped out. Behind him, Nami could see a house up a small stone path, completely dark except for a single lit window hidden behind thick curtains. “You won’t be needing that anymore. Let’s get you inside before they come to see what’s taking so long.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>